Seven Days of Reckoning
by DaiquariIce
Summary: *Is now on a break, until I find my insipiration, which I lost somewhere during season 4 * Set after series 3/ Count Dracula has found a bride candidate for his son, but things don't seem to go as planned. Probably at most little fluffy scenes, no actual romance.
1. Prologue

**This is my first actually published fanfic. It has been ready for some time, but i have been busy with my final exams, so I haven't got the time to write it down properly. Thanks to my beta reader. **

**I own nothing, except for mr. Diego Oz**

* * *

**Prologue **

It wasn't one of the best ways of waking up, having your father's pale face right above you, Vlad grasped when he opened his eyes, and decided to close them right away.

"Wake up Vladdy! It's going to be a big night tonight!" he exclaimed. Vlad turned his back to him groaning on a low tone.

"I'm awake", he mumbled.

"C'mon Vladdy, we have guests tonight, I want you to be fresh and appear to your advantage!" the Count stated, making Vlad raise in a sitting position with a seemingly frustrated expression on his face, cursing in all the languages he knew.

"Do I really have to be there?" he asked. His father had been talking about this reunion with an old friend of his for weeks, impatiently waiting for this "big night". Vlad wasn't so exited about it. He knew there was something behind this meeting, something that had to do with him being the Chosen One, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes you do", said his father. "Diego Oz is my very old and reliable friend, and he is anxious to meet you. He's also bringing his apprentice, so you'll have company off... almost your age. Don't worry Vladdy, you'll like Diego". Count Dracula seemed to be sure about it, so Vlad said nothing about it.

"Okay", he just stated, making his father smile.

"That's my boy! Now go, I don't want you to be late for school", the Count said and in a flash he was gone. Vlad sighed, snapping his fingers to light up the candles. Now he sure was uncomfortable. A vampire apprentice. Those tended to think all kind of things about themselves and about the Chosen One. What a day of joy this would be.

* * *

"Good morning Vlad", said Bertrand when they met in the dining room. "Why that face?"

Vlad sat on his place releasing a deep sigh.

"There's a dinner tonight and dad wants me to meet his friend", he said.

"That's not so bad. As the Chosen One, you need to start getting used to meetings of this kind", the tutor counseled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"It's not so bad, Vlad. You might meet some very interesting ones", Bertrand suggested. Vlad sighed once more, biting the corner of a toast. Good for him that Ingrid wasn't there, 'cause she would certainly have said something little less encouraging. Since Erin had left, she had thrown him all kinds of comments, and now this would certainly have been a good opportunity for her to make fun of him.

"I'm not sure I'm ready", Vlad stated. Bertrand put his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"You'll do just fine", he promised.

"At least I don't have to be there alone", Vlad said, making him bite his lower lip.

"About that...", he said, taking a few steps away from the Chosen One. "I can't attend tonight".

"What?" Vlad said, jumping up and turning towards Bertrand. The tutor looked quite embarrassed as he looked back to his protégé.

"I have to be elsewhere tonight. I'm sorry Vlad's I've tried to arrange things, but this I can't cancel", he mumbled. Vlad looked at him disappointed, and exited the room without saying a word. Bertrand didn't even try to follow him and make him understand. Since the slayer girl had left, Vlad had clung to him like to an anchor of salvation. He was still waiting for Erin to come back, but until that, Bertrand seemed to be the only friend he had, despite the fact that the tutor had betrayed him.

Bertrand sighed and headed down to the trainin groom. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic about leaving Vlad alone for such an important night, but this time it was something he simply couldn't call off. Vlad had to come along with it.

If Bertrand knew what this dinner was about to cause, he would never have left Garside Grange for that night.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It's hard to tell after just a prologuw, but if you did and even if you didn't please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Only thing mine here are Oz and his apprentice

**The Dinner**

Diego Oz and his charming apprentice were standing behind the main door of the Draculas, waiting for someone to let them in. Well, charming wasn't actually the right word to describe Seven Cobolt, perhaps frustrated would have fitted her better. Her poison green eyes scowled at the sky, dark and full of stars. It was a beautiful night, but Seven was unable to enjoy it. Then her gaze lowered to the suitcase Oz was holding. She had no idea what it was for, but she didn't ask about it.

"Why did I have to come?" she asked instead.

"We are talking about the Chosen One, Seven. We both need to go", Oz said.

"I don't like it"

"You don't have to like it. You do as I say", Oz muttered taking a quick look at his apprentice. "What are you wearing?"

What Seven was wearing, was a deep blue skirt and a black shirt to match it, and her platinum blonde hair were pulled up after being lightly curled. She looked like quite a normal teenager. A breather teenager to be specific.

"The only thing I found. You said don't wear leather. This isn't leather", Seven hissed, without looking at her master.

"You could have asked for my opinion before you went out"

"Well, I am sorry master, but I hadn't time to go down to town and buy myself a dress"

Seven would never have weared a dress anyway. It was much for her to give up her leatherclothes and dress herself into a skirt. She didn't care much for her looks, since beauty didn't improve power. She preferred to be a good fighter than a pretty mistress.

"I was just kidding Seven, you look very nice", Oz grinned, knowing his words would irritate the young vampiress.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened. A man - most likely the butler - dressed in a black suite looked at them. Seven smelled his scent. A breather.

"Good evening sir. Good evening lady", the butler said, bowing his head. "My master is expecting you. Please follow me".

Seven stepped in after her master, and looked around her. The hall was quite impressive, as the place looked quite old in fact. It was actually just the place Seven had imagined the Dracula family to live in.

The butler brought them into the dining room, where two men were standing side to side, waiting for them. Both had black hair and a pale face, but the older was much older, much more old-fashioned with his clothing. That was Count Dracula himself, and the younger, much more up-to-date, had to be his son. The Chosen One. Seven glanced at him quickly, before bowing with Oz to their host.

"Diego Oz, it is good to see you!" the Count stated cheerfully shaking Seven's master's hand with a grin on his pale face.

"The pleasure is all mine dear Count. It's been so long. I trust everything has gone well?"

"Well, we have had some interesting... adventures, but quite well in the whole", the Count's gaze turned slighty to Seven, who lowered her own to show she knew her place.

"This is your apprentice then is she Oz?" he asked. Oz smiled and pulled Seven against his side.

"Yes, this is Seven Cobolt", he stated. Seven managed a smile. "And I trust this young man is your son?"

This time it was the Count to pull the Chosen One closer.

"Yes, this is my son and heir, Vladimir", he said. Oz bowed to him and gave Seven no alternative but to follow his example.

"It is an honour to finally meet you my lord", Oz said.

"As it is to me. My father has told much about you", said the young man, and Seven could almost hear the frustration on his words. She looked at him and was surprised to see him looking back, which made her lower her gaze again. This Vladimir held out his hand to Seven, who had to shake it.

"It's an honour to meet you my lord", she said, glancing at him. The Chosen One's smile calmed her a bit. He probably hadn't took her for a fool yet. She gravely managed to give him a small smile back.

"The dinner is served my lord", said the butler then, and Seven had to smother a sigh.

* * *

"I must say I was quite impressed when I heard you had an apprentice. I remember you once said you didn't want any", said Count Dracula as they were eating. He and Oz were sitting on the opposite ends of the table, Vlad and Seven sitting opposite each other in the middle. Vlad was quite surprised that she was so quiet and unobtrusive by her behaviour. What she wasn't was unobtrusive by her looks, Vlad had to admit she was really pretty.

"I did, and I wasn't going to, but she is the daughter of my very dear friend. He is... gone now, and I promised to take care of her. So I grew her up as my apprentice. And she's even quite good", Oz said.

"Are we talking about Septimus Cobolt here?" the Count asked. Oz nodded.

"She's his only child", he said. There was a brief silence during which Vlad could see on Seven's face an impression that said she didn't much like being called Seven, the daughter of Septimus. In a way Vlad could understand it, though he found Seven a very fitting name for this young vampiress.

"I'm sorry for your loss, as it's also my loss", the Count said. "The name comes after her father then. Who named her?".

"I did. I wanted her to remind me of him", he said. Vlad looked at the vampiress again and this time her poison green eyes looked back. He managed a smile and deeply hoped Bertrand would have been there. He felt in a way... misplaced.

Seven was, on her side, wondering how on earth the Chosen One didn't drink blood, but only soy-substitute. She drank soy-sub herself, but only because they kept moving with Oz, and bearing blood bottles with them would have been inconvenient. Biting breathers didn't come to question, otherwise they would have had a crowd of slayers running after them. But Count Dracula had probably a cellar filled with bottles of most refined blood and there he was, drinking soy-substitute.

She raised her eyes to meet The Chosen One's own again. They shared a smile, a little less forced this time. Seven wanted to ask about the blood thing, but unfortunately she had no right to open her mouth. Had she been some kind of a vampire princess or a countess or else, would she have been allowed to start a discussion. She wasn't so she stayed quiet.

The dinner passed without a word changed between them. The Count and Oz seemed far too deep in their own discussions to notice. They were finishing the dessert when the Chosen One talked.

"Did you like the food miss Cobolt?" he asked. Seven looked at him.

"Yes I did my lord. And the blood was also exellent", she answered.

"You don't have to call me lord, miss Cobolt, I don't like it too much. Vlad'll do just fine", he said.

"Well I don't enjoy being called miss Cobolt either", Seven said, forgetting for a second how to be polite.

"Seven it is then", said Vladimir.

"Vlad", Seven said. "Are you sure? Oz'll stake me if I talk unrespectively to you".

Vlad laughed softly and Seven had to say she liked his laugh. More than that frustrated face he had been wearing.

"Don't worry about that", he said. "You are most pleasently allowed to call me Vlad".

Seven smiled, and that was all they talked about that night. There's no point into describing all the things the grown ups talked between each other, but both of the youngs grew bored with it. When the evening finally was close to it's end and all had gotten up, Count Dracula spoke.

"Well I assume you'd like to see your room", he said. It made Vlad glance at him and Seven at her master.

"Are we staying over the night?" Seven asked.

"You are", said Oz, making both, Seven and Vlad, shriek puzzled.

"What?" they asked almost in unison.

"Do not misunderstand us", the Count said. "Seven will stay here for some time... just to see if you get well along".

"Dad, you can't be serious!" Vlad objected while Seven turned towards her master.

"You planned this all time long didn't you?" she asked. Oz uttered a laugh.

"Of course I did Seven, otherwise I'd never taken you with me"

"And the suitcase. Was that mine?"

"Yes, all that little stuff of yours is there"

"Thanks a lot"

Seven and Vlad were both scowling at the men.

"I've already talked with miss McCauley. Seven will start the school with you tomorrow", the Count said, which made Seven utter a moan.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she complained. "I finished my school years ago!"

"Then you'll have some repetition!" Oz aswered. "Don't forget your place, Seven. Try to behave"

The aprrentice's leer was freezing, but she said nothing more. However, Vlad didn't seem any happier than her. These two had organized this evening as some kind a blind date, without asking. Neither was pleased, but Seven could say nothing to turn the table.

"I'll be back for you", said Oz, turning then towards the Chosen One. "It was a honour to meet you".

Vlad nodded, thanking. Seven waited Oz to continue, but all the man did, was to glance at her and nod.

"Good night Seven"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews would be much appreciated:) **


	3. Chapter 2

**The winter makes me lazy and slow... Yet it comes every year. Almost ten inches of snow here:D**

**Right, let's get back to the point. **

* * *

**2. Long Time No See**

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this", Vlad sighed as he led Seven to her room. "My father wants to marry me off. He can be quite frustrating at times".

Seven uttered a laugh.

"He must also be quite hopeless if he chose me. I'm a half-fang and not even the best of them", she muttered. There were other things about her that couldn't be counted as pros, but she stayed quiet about them. For now. Vlad glanced at her.

"You are?" he asked, getting a nod from the vampiress walking behind him.

"Yeah. My father was a vampire, but my mother is a breather. She left him when she found out what he was. For some reason she decided to give birth to me. I was born before father died, but I was brought to an orphanage, since my mother didn't want to have anything to do with me. I don't know if my father even knew about my existence. Oz came for me when I was two years old. I have no idea how he knew about me or how he found me, but he took me with him and with him I have stayed"

"I think he did a good thing. Is he a good master?" Vlad asked. Seven's expression told many things, but words might have told even more. The vampiress shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes", she said then. "I mean, every time we train he seriously tries to kill me. He says that if I'm not in real danger I won't try my best. You can imagine what happened the first time, when I didn't believe he really was serious. It took me a week to recover. He actually has some good ideas, but he makes me so freakin' mad at times"

Vlad took a moment to stop and just look at the girl. Seven was honest with him, which seemed to be rare. Everyone seemed to tell him nothing but lies. The blonde apparently didn't have a problem with that. She was angry with her master, she didn't want to be there and she showed it. It didn't offend Vlad one bit. He had once said that Erin was different. Apparently Seven was different too. She had like two sides, the one obeying her master and the one willing to live her own life. However Vlad decided to be honest as well. At least they could be friends. It was better since, they were in this mess together.

"Well, my ex-girlfriend was a breather too. A half-fang is better than that to my father. He didn't like her too much. Apparently the Chosen One can't date a breather.", he said.

"Well, he doesn't know me too well... Is he the reason why she's an ex?" Seven asked, before she could stop herself. It was much for her not to ask why on Earth the Chosen One had been dating a breather. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, it's okay", Vlad silenced her. "It's not dad's fault. She left me"

"I'm sorry"

Vlad stopped in front of a door.

"It's alright. Maybe it wasn't ment to be", he mumbled and Seven knew all too well she had crossed the line. She wasn't allowed to talk to him like that. The cat had left about eight and a half minutes ago, and the mouse was already playing. She had to be more careful, if she wanted to survive until the end of her visit. Vlad however opened the door they had stopped by and led Seven in an almost empty room. He snapped his fingers and lighted up the candles. All there was, was just a wardrobe and a coffin.

"This is your room", said Vlad. "It's right above mine. I guess your school uniform is in there".

He pointed at the wardrobe and backed off a few steps. "If you need me I'll be in my room. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Let's try to work it out", he said. Seven nodded, but said nothing before the Chosen One wished her a good night. She gleached at him over her shoulder.

"Good night Vlad", she said and smiled a little. When the door had closed after him, she snapped her fingers and the coffin flew open. A deep growl escaped from her throat. How could Oz have played such a trick on her? She was offended, angry and betrayed as she climbed in the coffin lined with deep blue velvet. She hoped a short sleep would make her feel better. Like breathers said, in the morning everything would be alright. What she didn't know, was that the worst had yet to come.

For the following morning, after a few hours of half-sleep, Seven had pulled out the wardrobe a perfectly fitting uniform, which probably made her look silly. For a brief moment she was happy she couldn't see her reflection. Brushing her hair with her fingers, she headed downstairs, but Vlad was already waiting for her behind the door. They greeted each other before Vlad told what was coming next.

"I've gathered everyone in the dining room", he said. "You'll meet the whole family at once. Exept for my tutor, he is not here now. You'll meet him later".

Seven said nothing, just nodded and followed Vad down the stairs, back to the room they'd had dinner the previous evening. Every corridor, every corner in the castle, or whatever the building was, was lighted only by the candelabrums. Seven had now time to study the way they walked, memorize it. It felt absolutely weird. Seven's home had always been where Oz layed his hat. They 'd never stayed in the same place for long. Living under the same roof with a family felt strange and distant. Seven had never had a proper family. She couldn't call Oz family at all.

They stopped in front of the doors and Vlad lead Seven in.

She entered the dining room slowly, taking a good look to everyone sitting around the table. Count Dracula was sitting on the same place as last night, and next to him there was a little boy. The man Seven had deduced to be the butler, was standing behind the Count. The only woman there, a blackhaired girl dressed all in black, gave her a cold smile, turning back towards the newspaper she had been reading.

"Good morning Seven", said Count Dracula. Seven turned to look at him, bowing her head slightly. She heard the girl utter a laugh at this, but she couldn't care.

"Good morning sir", she said, staying in the middle of the room, not coming too close to the table.

"Okay everyone. I want you to meet Seven Cobolt", said Vlad, standing right next to her. Every single pair of eyes looked at her and she felt uncomfortable. Vlad's touch calmed her a bit. At least she had someone by her side. Vlad pointed out the young woman, but had no chance to say anything before she spoke herself.

"I can introduce myself", she said. "I'm Ingrid Dracula, princess of darkness, the _real _heir of Count Dracula. Nice to meet you _Seven_"_. _

Seven didn't know if she was serious or not, but deducing by the leer in her icy blue eyes, she was. At that same instant Seven didn't like her, and she knew perfectly well that Ingird Dracula didn't care much for her either. There was her first opponent, which ment no good. However Seven nodded at her.

"Very well, thank you Ingrid", Vlad sighed. It clearly wasn't abnormal behaviour for this princess of darkness. "There's my stepbrother Wolfie".

The little boy on Count's left side looked too shy to say anything, so Seven just smiled at him. "Renfield you've already met".

Seven glanced at the butler who flashed her a quite terrifying smile. She tried to smile back, but she couldn't. Luckily Vlad saved the situation.

"Are you hungry Seven?" he asked, and no one seemed to care about her anymore. Seven shook her head.

"I'm fine thank you", she said. Seven was seldom hungry, and in situations like these, even less than usual. Vlad took her hand and pulled her out the room.

"Sorry for my sister, she's a bit...", Vlad silenced to find the right word. Seven had one, but it would have been disrespectful to say it out loud. Instead she assured there wouldn't be problems, avoiding all possible dangerous situations. Rule one: Stay as far as possible from Ingrid Dracula.

It had seriously been years since Seven had been at school and the one she had been going to had nothing to do with Garside Grange. It had been little and modest, while Garside Grange was big and magnificent. Though full of mortals.

"It's hard at first, but you'll get used to the... smell", Vlad assured. Seven wasn't so sure at that moment, trying not to care about the scent. They were standing in the hall, side to side, Seven looking around herself nervously. Students walked around them, heading to classes. "How long did you say it has been since you last went to school?"

"Long. I finished a bit before my sixteenth birthday... nine years ago", she said and noticed how Vlad frowned as he counted the years. Seven watched amused as his facial expression turned from pensative to amased, with a little grin on her face.

"That makes... twenty-five" he said. "Wow. I never get used to it. I mean... if dad looked like a six-hundred-year-old man, it would be ridiculous. I know something changes in the ageing system when a vampire turns sixteen but still..."

"It's the forever young-thing", Seven blurted, but her attention was caught by a woman walking towards them, calling Vlad's name. Vlad stayed next to her, when the woman stopped in front of them, smiling. She smelled surprisingly good. Seven couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she liked it.

"You must be Seven Cobolt am I right?" the woman said. Seven nodded as she had done much during the last 24 hours, feeling shamelessly stupid. She cursed Oz who had put her in such an bizarre situation. "My name is Alexandra McCauley, I'm the headteacher of Garside Grange. Mr. Count has told me about your arrival, and I see Vlad has already helped you to settle in. I'm sure you'll fit perfectly".

"Thank you miss McCauley", Seven mumbled, looking her straight in the eyes. As much as she wasn't allowed to watch higher vampires in the eyes, she was willing to stare a breather. Her gaze wasn't particularly cold or rejecting, but it wasn't much warm either. Challenging perhaps. But all miss McCauley did, was to smile at her and wish them a good day. Vlad had barely noticed the look she'd given her, or maybe he just didn't care.

"Come", the Chosen One said. "Biology class".

Seven had never been more frustrated. The lessons with Vlad were easier, but those without, alone in the middle of breathers, _prays_, were difficult. Seven hadn't been among them for a long time, she wasn't used to it anymore. People talking, laughing, shouting around her. She heard their heartbeats constantly, and she couldn't focus to learn anything. She was like a wolf in the middle of lambs, trying to fit and not rip their throats. When she finally was heading back to the main doors where she was supposed to see Vlad, she felt ridiculously tired and strenghtless.

Vlad was waiting for her as they'd agreed, but he wasn't alone. He was talking with a tall, dark haired man dressed in a deep blue uniform, explaining something to him, making gestures and with an angry expression on his face. It took Seven a moment to regonize the man listening to him and she only barely suppressed a growl. Then Vlad noticed her arrival, waving his hand at her.

"Seven, this is my tutor, Bertrand du Fortunessa", Vlad said as she reached them. "Bertrand, this is Seven Cobolt".

The man turned his gaze towards her and there was a silent moment during which they just steared at each other. Seven knew all too well that a stare ment challenge, but between these two challenge had been on long before this moment. She wanted to flash her fangs and hiss, show him she was ready to fight, but the presence of the Chosen One held her. Bertrand du Fortunessa seemed a bit stunned for a second, before he managed to contain his expressions.

"I see. Interesting choise", he said with his deep, cold voice. Seven almost shivered as she heard it, but her gaze didn't change. She had almost forgotten that voice. No words came out of her mouth, like she'd also forgotten how to talk, which of course captured the Chosen One's attention, along with his tutor's words.

"Have you met before?" Vlad asked, but got no answer. It was like time had stopped while Seven and Bertrand stared at each other, until the tutor cleared his throat and Seven lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Well, hope you'll have a nice time at Garside Grange miss Cobolt", he said, turning around walking away, like nothing had ever happened. Seven was left with Vlad, who was now curious, eager to have some answers.

"Have you met before?" he asked again, this time facing Seven. His eyes told her he wanted an answer and unfortunately it was Seven who had to give it to him. She swallowed, rising her gaze back to him.

"Yes", she said. "Once. And we ended up in a fight. Me against him. The slayers cut off our showdown and we had to split up, me and that gang of vampires I used to hang with back then in one direction, Bertrand and his gang in another. We never met again and we never settled who was stronger".

"You fought with Bertrand?" Vlad repeted, disbelief in his voice. Seven felt awkward, and she didn't want to talk more.

"Yeah. Are we going?" she asked and without further conversation they turned back home, away from the schoolpart.

Seven was heading back to her room, when she felt a breeze moving her hair, someone standing behind her. She didn't bother to turn around even if it had got her onguard. She knew far too well who it was.

"I must say I never thought I'd meet you in a place like this Seven Cobolt", a cold voice said near her left ear. Seven shivered at the feeling unvoluntarily. Slowly she turned around to meet Bertrand du Fortunessa's clear blue eyes. The man had still a bit puzzled expression on his face, but it didn't catch his words. "I'm wondering how on Earth Count Dracula came up with you".

"I'm not as surprised. I should have known the only place you would be, is beside the Chosen One. The cream of the cream,_ Bertrand du Fortunessa_", she hissed now that she didn't have to be as careful with her words. Bertrand, on the other hand, made clear she had. He stooped closer, until his nose was barely inches away from Seven's, staring her shamelessly in the eyes.

"I would be careful if I were you Seven", he whispered. "We still have unsolved issues, you and me, and I would be glad to make things clear".

"No time like present right?" Seven hissed back. Bertrand straightened himself, a shadow of a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Don't be so eager. I'm not putting up a fight here", he said, turning around like the conversation was already over. "But don't worry. Our time will come. And then we'll make clear who is the leader here". Then he was gone, and Seven was left with a sorching anger burning in her stomach along with something else she couldn't indentify, but that she didn't like one bit.


End file.
